


Tumblr Prompts and Mini Fics

by NovaStars42



Series: All The AUs Paradox Space Can Handle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Chapter 9 trigger warning for age gap, Crush, Dog Handling, Dog training AU, Established Relationship, Full shift werewolf dirk, Married!Draco/Harry, Oldest child caring for siblings trope, Other, Pet Rescue, Poly Date, Polyamory Negotiations, Pumpkin Picking, Room of Requirement, Shameless AU, Sick Fic, Trans Dave Strider, Werewolf, Werewolf Turning, child rearing, fall - Freeform, get your fill of JohnDave here bud, teacher!Harry Potter, trans positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: A collection of prompts, ship requests, and mini fics all rolled in to one little collection! The notes contain which chapter is which. Topics cover AUs of every shape and form.Request Five is Harry Potter (not a cross over) the rest so far are Homestuck.I sometimes take requests on my tumblr.





	1. Pet Rescue (TavrosNepeta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emptybattlefield said  
> tavnep: <3 or <>, take your pick? ill say it again, I love your writing :3
> 
> Tavnep flush or pale? Sure!! I left it ambiguous!  
> Inspired by my goats and horses and rabbits and chickens (mostly my goats), who get extremely angry if they don’t get their dinner exactly at 6pm

“Tavros!! You are cheating!” Nepeta shouted, throwing her Pokemon cards across the table. 

“I can’t be,” Tavros frowned, speaking much more quietly, “I already switched you decks. Do you, um, want to switch again?” 

Nepeta sighed, propping her head up on her elbow. “No. I guess that’s okay.” 

“You don’t, you don’t want to keep playing, do you?” Tavros asked, tilting his head with his question. 

“Not purrticularly. It’s almost feeding time anyway,” her frown flipping to a knowing smile. 

“Oh!” Tavros returned her grin. “Want to get started early?” 

Nepeta didn’t reply, instead springing up to throw open the door to their house's living room. The Nitram-Leijon Pet Rescue lived in their shared home. If there was a pet in need, the pair were on the case.

Three big dogs sprung up to meet them, their big wagging tails thumping on everything Wall and piece of  furniture in their rush to greet their humans. The cats, who had free range of the house via a cat walk, sat in the window blinking and waiting patiently instead.

Cages of birds lined the walls, and it very quickly got loud in the room as they realized what time it was. That set the dogs off barking, and Tavros quickly moved to quiet them as Nepeta grabbed the bird feed scoop. She took care of the cats next while Tav moved on to scooping out meal worms and crickets for the rescues four turtles, two leopard geckos, three bearded dragons and iguana. 

They’d cleaned cages earlier that day, but it was probably going to need it again before they went to sleep. A soft nose nudged Nepeta’s leg. 

“Charlie, are you hungry?” She smiled, leaning over to pet the bunny’s lop ears. 

“Here boy!” Tavros called, getting the rabbit food out from under a shelf. He grabbed the scoop inside and poured it in to the rabbits dish, but the bunny didn’t budge. 

“Naughty rabbit,” Nepeta grinned, and scooped him up carefully. Out of her back pocket she pulled a carrot and let him munch on it as she walked over to join Tavros. She was going to miss this little guy when he got adopted. 

“I love our house,” Tavros grinned. 

“Me too. It’s purrfect.”


	2. Shameless AU (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starstrucknerdgirl said  
> Dave john maybe? I kinda love the ship but you dont gotta! I just really like your writing
> 
> YES THIS IS GREAT. So for you friend, I have a Shameless AU featuring the HarleyEnglishCrockerBerts and some Hiveswap kids. John and Dave are 23, Jade is 17, Jane is 14, Jake is 10, Joey is 6 and Jude is a year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless AU

The morning sun streamed though the broken blinds in John’s room, prompting him to roll over. He buried his face in a short thatch of blonde hair, exhaling as his senses came about. His arm snaked around his bed mate, pulling him closer as he stirred.

“You need to fix that blind,” Dave murmured, barely awake.

“With what money?” John huffed back, snuggling his nose in to Dave’s neck.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Dave offered, pulling the blanket back over them.

“Not after you paid to fix the dryer,” John said. “Sleep now. Money later.”

Dave nodded, already with one foot in dream land. It was warm under the blankets in John's cold house, and it was easy to forget about the other members of the house. John had five siblings ranging from one year to seventeen that inhabited this house too, and mornings were rarely quiet. It never hurt Dave that John’s time was never completely his. It never would be. Not with so many small children and absent parents.

Today though, or rather in this moment, they could be together in peace.

“John?”

So much for that.

Groaning John sat up, opening his eyes and throwing the blanket off of him. “What, Joey?”

“Jude is wet,” the six year old said, holding up her diaperless brother.

Dave’s eyes opened then too, begrudgingly accepting the end of their alone time. He sat up too, letting John out of bed. John slept with pants on for this very reason, but Dave stayed wrapped up until Joey left. By the time he found his clothes and his shades, the other doors down the hall were opening.

“Joey, can’t you do anything quietly?” Jade complained, exiting her shared room.

“Yeah, It’s Saturday,” Jane added, following her sister out.

“Be quiet,” Jade snapped. “You’re noisy too.”

Jane rolled her eyes and waited for her older sister to go down stairs before claiming the bathroom for herself.

“Jade, just because you’re not a morning person don’t make the rest of us suffer,” John snarked, emerging from another bedroom with Jude and Joey dressed for the day. Jade responded by giving him the finger. Joey bounded off after her sister, her bare feet slapping on each step.

Dave had been standing in the bedroom this entire time, watching. As John’s attention shifted to him, a smile broke out on to his face and shifted the baby in his arms.

“I bet Jake’s already downstairs watching television,” John said.

“That kid is glued to the travel channel,” Dave grinned back, walking down the hall and climbing over toys to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. What was supposed to be a sweet gesture ended badly, though. Jude reached out, grabbed Dave by his short hair and yanked

Dave’s eyes went wide, and he jerked away, leaving Jude with a fistful of blonde hairs. The baby didn’t seem to care much. John’s eyes were just as wide as Dave’s but the space filled with an awkward laugh from both men.

“Whoa there, little man,” Dave said, offering his finger to Jude instead of his hair. “Can’t be pullin’ out the cool dudes do, you know?”

John took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed. Dave wasn’t mad. If that would have happened to his last love, she would have stormed out by now. But maybe… maybe this guy was different.


	3. Dog Training AU (JohnDaveKat) (not edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said  
> Perhaps some johndavekat? If you're okay with it anyway!
> 
> My dude, my friend, my pal. I am more than okay with this. This AU brought to you by “I Miss Dog Showing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The One Where John And Dave Know Nothing About Dog Training And Karkat Helps

Chain pet stores were litterally the worst fucking place to take a dog. Karkat knew this well. They just let anyone’s dirty, unvaccinated mutt in off the street. They sold any product to any misinformed owners and he didn’t even want to get started on their supplies for small pets. But it happened to be the only place offering Canine Good Citizen programs at the time.

Karkat surmised so long as his dog had his shots, it would be alright. It was a good program, and it was worth whatever money he had to fork over for it. That’s how Karkat wound up spending an early Saturday morning shut in a room with two other chucklefucks that didn’t know their ass from third base.

The first guy’s name was John, a goofy guy with a lab with fur as black as his hair. His dog was a girl, Karkat remembered, named Livy, and she wasn’t very old.

The second guy was a real douchebag. Wore sunglasses indoors, asshole hair cut, the whole nine yards. His name was Dave, and he had an unruly little yapping mutt running circles around him. The dogs name was Ben Stiller. How stupid could you get?

Karkat sat back, his arms crossed and his dog sitting quietly at his side. They had done introductions and then the fucking dog trainer had stepped out to get something. That was ten minutes ago.

“So, uh,” John started awkwardly after the long silence, “your dog’s name is Sam? And yours is Karkat? What kind of dog is he? He’s really big.”

Karkat’s gaze shifted to his dog a moment and then up to John. “He’s a bull mastiff.”

“Oh that’s cool!” John grinned, and the excitement in his voice excited his dog.

“More like he’s compensating for something,” the other guy snarked, smirking.

“Like what, you prick?” Karkat narrowed his eyes.

“You aren’t exactly the tallest guy,” Dave snickered.

“Fuck you!” Karkat spat. John laughed from off to the side.

“Oh I get it! Yeah, good one.”

“Fuck you too! You stupid bastards couldn’t train yourselves to shit. I didn’t fucking pay for this horse shit to get accosted by you empty brained fucktrucks,” Karkat scowled.

“Hey, don’t get so worked up, I was just kidding,” Dave said, raising his hands up in surrender. His dog took that as a sign to be alarmed, and began barking. The yap rung though the empty room, echoing off the walls and ringing in Karkat’s ear.

“Oh God, not again,” Dave groaned, reaching down to swat at his dog half heartedly. “Hey, stop. Stop it, quit.”

John’s dog whined, looking over to her owner and standing up to paw at him.

“Livy, down, down girl,” John’s expression wabbled as he tried in vain to quiet his dog and prevent her from climbing in to his lap.

“Oh Christ, do you two even- no, stop. Look here,” Karkat sighed, exasperatedand stood up.

“Stay,” he commanded his dog and Sam stayed. Karkat walked across the small space to where Dave was sitting and held out his hand. Dave looked up from his dog to Karkat’s hand, and then to his dog and back to Karkat.

“What?” He deadpanned over the dog barking.

“Leash, Asshat!” Karkat shouted, and Dave handed it over. Fucking idiot, who gives a stranger their dog leash? Quickly Karkat untangled it from Dave’s chair and put tension on the leash, stopping the mutt from running. Ben Stiller spun around, confused, looking up at Karkat with wide eyes but silent.

“No,” Karkat said simply and the dog stayed quiet. With Dave’s dog calm, John’s dog calmed too, though she was still laying on his lap.

“If you want your dog to listen, say the command once and only once,” Karkat instructed, leaning over to pet Ben. “Don’t say stop, don’t say quiet, just no. One command. If they don’t comply, show them, and then tell them they’re a good boy after. You have to reward them.”

“Nice one,” Dave complimented, taking his leash back.

“Yeah. I got you. Uh. Okay. Livy, Down,” John said, firm. Livy took a minute, and reluctantly she got down back on to the floor.

“Hey, Karkat, wasn’t it? You busy after this? Maybe you could give me some more tips. If you get my drift?” Dave asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Aw, what? I was gonna ask him out first!” John huffed, crossing his arms in a pout.

“Okay, why don’t the three of us go?” Dave retorted. Karkat’s mouth fell open.

“I guess we need to find a dog friendly cafe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr to make a request! @clayowls


	4. John/Trans!Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said  
> John x trans!dave? Only if you're comfortable with it thoo!!!
> 
> I’ll take a crack at that, sure!! I wanted to be clear that Dave fusses over himself not because he’s trans. Playing with different characterizations is a lot of fun actually! Also if I messed anything up please please tell me so I can correct it! I’ve never written a trans character before and I love constructive criticism!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Not edited. 
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr @clayowls

Dave always took forever to get ready. He had a sort of fixation on his appearance that John didn’t understand. Most guys ran a brush through their hair, threw on semi clean pants and walked out the door. Not Dave. No, because he was a vein mother fucker.

It didn’t matter to John that Dave used a different name and pronouns back when he was a kid. He’d loved Dave exactly the same since they were matched on an internet dating site after high school. It was a small world after all. They clicked so well together it made John wonder why they’d never spoke before.

“Hey, John, uh, look at this.”

John looked up from his phone to where Dave stood in front of him. “Look at what?”

“Me, Dumb ass. Do I look stupid?”

John thought that over for a second. Did he look stupid? John’s eyes searching him head to toe for some indication of what his boyfriend was talking about. His hair looked the same, short, fluffy and blond. Same shades as always. His t-shirt was normal too, regular black. His belt was the one he always wore and- oh. Wait. Pinned to his jacket was something abnormal.

There was one of those pin on buttons, about the size of a quarter. The button was alternating shades of blue and pink with a proud white stripe though the middle. He had a couple other ones too, maybe trying to blend it in, but it defiantly stuck out. Ohhh okay. John got the idea now.

“Well, I mean, you always look stupid,” John deadpanned.

“Fuck off, I meant my outfit!” Dave scowled.

“Dude, your outfit is fine! I don’t care, no one cares!” John rolled his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Dave huffed, and John stood up. Pocketing his phone, he grabbed the car keys off the key hook and the pair walked down the small set of steps from their rental house to John’s car.

Date night was always a pleasant, but usually not extravagant time they spent together. They took turns picking which movie to see, and which restaurant to eat at, except neither of them ever actually seemed to know what they wanted to eat. There was a chain bar restaurant was right next to the theater, however, and tonight it either seemed like that or frozen yogurt. Dave complained he wanted real food, so the bar it was.

Both men bellied up to the bar and a waitress was over within minutes.

“Who’s the DD tonight?” She asked, leaning over on to the bar so she was more on their level. She was pretty tall, for a girl.

“I am,” John offered up, “regular Coke for me.”

“And for you?” The waitress asked, turning over a new page on her notebook.

“I’d like a couple shots of Yeager, if you’d be so kind?” Dave spoke next, grinning and batting his dumb flirty eyelashes. He didn’t mean to be flirty, Dave swore. And John knew he’d never so much as think about cheating.

“My pleasure,” the waitress smiled back. “And what can I start you off with to eat? Appetizers are on back of the menu.”

“You like the onion rings here, John,” Dave mused.

“There’s a nacho plate too. I know you like spicy foods,” John said, elbowing his boyfriend. Dave looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes only salsa could create.

“I know you hate spicy food, are you sure?”

“I can put the hot stuff on one side,” the waitress offered.

“Perfect,” John agreed.

“Great. And uh, by the way,” the waitress turned, throwing one last look at Dave. “I like your pin.”

As the woman walked away, Dave’s face turned beat red. John couldn’t tell if Dave was embarrassed or surprised, but his face was priceless. John barely suppressed his laughter.


	5. Visitation (Harry/Draco)(Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said  
> Could you do draco x harry?
> 
> I CAN!  
> OH MAN ANON THIS BRINGS BACK MEMORIES. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve done anything Harry Potter? I’ll try my best! I hope it’s not too OOC! Ps I’m still bitter Harry didn’t become a teacher at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Harry and Draco are married, Draco does not live on campus with him

The room of requirement was, and Harry quoted, for anyone who needed it, and came with the whatever that person needed at the time. Over the years, the room had been a study hall, a training ground and a refuge years ago, but today it was a different sort of hideaway.

When the wall parted, the bricks moving to let him in, the smell of warm apple pie hit Harry in the face. The room overlooked the forest via a window that took up nearly the entire wall to the outside. The sun was barely hanging on to the horizon, casting dark shadows over the winter landscape outside. The inside of the room was lit by firelight, both from candles and a crackling fireplace on another wall.

“It’s about time, _Potter_.” A voice spat from he over stuffed couch in the middle of the room.

“You know, your last name is Potter too.” Harry scoffed, entering the room. The wall slid closed behind him, sealing the warmth and secrecy inside.

“Shut up and come have some pie,” Draco scowled, folding his arms. “I’ve been waiting for hours.”

“I’m forty five minutes late,” Harry returned his scowl, but plopped down on the couch beside him. Draco rolled his eyes, pulling a tightly woven blanket from the arm of the couch and spreading it out over his lap. He leaned foreword next, cutting Harry a large slice of pie. He handed it to him gingerly, and leaned back over to pour them both a mug of tea.

“Was this here when you got here?” Harry asked, shoveling a mouth full of applely cinnamony goodness shoved in to his maw. He hadn’t known the room could make food too.

“You give me no credit!” Draco crowed.

Harry blinked. “You made it?”

“I should spill this tea on you,” Draco spat, holding his mug in his hand and pulling part of the blanket over his own lap.

“I didn’t know you knew how to make pie,” Harry mumbled, chewing his next mouthful slower. Making sure to really taste it.

“Sure,” Draco sniffed. “Mother um. Mother sent me a cook book. For a wedding present.”

Draco’s parents were a sore spot for him. Especially after he married a half blood. Harry sympathized.

“It’s good,” he complimented awkwardly.

Draco nodded, taking a small sip of his tea. Without trying to draw extra attention to it, Draco pulled the blanket up and readjusted himself on the couch, and he just so happened to end up even closer to Harry. Their hips touched, and then, ever so slowly, Draco’s calf curled behind his own.

The only sound in the room for a moment was the quiet popping of the fire and Harry’s fork on his plate. Harry just allowed him to move. He knew if he mentioned something or shifted, Draco would reel back. Intimacy was another one of his problems. Harry sympathized there too, but for a different reason.

The silence persisted, until Draco broke it, speaking softly in a sort of drowsy tone.

“Were your classes pleasant today?”

Harry shrugged. “Good as ever I guess. You remember how bratty we used to be when we were their age.”

Laughter bubbled in his husbands chest. “We were bad. I hope you don’t have anyone that terrible.”

“I dunno,” Harry drawled. “Longbottom’s girl seems to take after him quite a bit.”

“Mmm, of course she does,” Draco hummed. He smiled then too. A rare gem of a moment where the exheir to Malfoy family showed genuine emotion. He gleamed.

“I love you,” spilled out of Harry’s mouth.

“I love you too,” his husband murmured. “I just wish the school year wasn’t so damn long.”


	6. Netflix and I've Got The Chills (DirkJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanillacorpse said  
> dirkjohn? :D
> 
> AWWWW YEAH. I GOT CHU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

Dirk was covered in tissues. Well more things then tissues, he was under 3 blankets, a heating pad, a cool cloth on his forehead, etcetera, but the tissues were what was bothering him most. Germ invested, wet yellow green snot covered balls of disease. 

There were other things wrong with him too, besides a stuffed up nose. His throat was sore. He was running a fever. He was hot and then cold and then achey all over. With a headache to top it all off, Dirk was miserable. So he fired off a text to his brother. Dave was the only person he even wanted to see right now. 

His brother was not what he got. 

John Egbert waltz through his front door after using the house key Dirk had given Dave. He stood in Dirks living room, a bottle of cold medicine in one hand and a fresh box of tissues in his other. 

“Hey dirk!” 

“John?” 

"Yeah!” He smiled. “Dave sent me over here. He fell on the sidewalk outside his apartment building and broke his tooth. Karkat took him to the dentist or something, and he sent me over here.” 

“Oh god,” Dirk groaned, which started an intense coughing fit. 

“Hey, take it easy! I’ll get you some water or something so you can take this cough medicine,” John said, throwing him the tissues. He kicked off his shoes next, and then padded deeper in to Dirks house in search of a cup. 

He returned moments later with a half full glass and a smile. Dirk sat up, pulling a blanket over his shoulders and took the glass. John prompted him moments later to take the plastic cap measurer full of medicine next. Dirk drank it hurriedly. He couldn’t even taste it. He grabbed the water next, feeling a little dehydrated. 

“Thanks,” Dirk croaked. 

John was still smiling, looking chipper as ever. 

Dirk felt a blush riding to his features, and he knew it wasn’t from his fever. 

“Hey, you okay, dude? I know being sick kinda whacks you out.” 

Dirk swallowed dryly, and nodded. Was John always this, uh, cute? 

“I’ll get you a bag for your tissues, want anything else?” John asked. 

“Nah, uh, well maybe grab the game controller and pick us something on Netflix?”


	7. Pumpkin Carving (JohnDave) (not edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said  
> Really cute fluffy johndave if youre up for it please they make me really super happy

Pumpkin picking at the local apple orchard had been the highlight of John’s day. Dave had been more interested in cider and donuts, but they’d both left with a pumpkin so John guessed that was all that mattered. They brought their finds home in the back of John’s old sedan, and promptly got to work on carving them.

News paper littered the kitchen floor, and so did half a dozen steak knives of various sizes. Kids carving kits were just too flimsy.

“The guts is litterally the worst part of this,” John huffed, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

“I mean, it’s not the best,” Dave agreed, shucking his hoodie off and leaving him in his short sleeved tshirt. “Want me to do yours?”

“Really?” John blinked. Dave nodded, reaching out, and John handed over his spoon and pumpkin to his boyfriend. Dave set to work, and he worked quick. He spoon grated on the hard inside edge, followed by the wet ‘thwap’ of the orange guts hitting the paper. Most of the seeds stayed attached, save for a few run always that scattered.

“Thanks,” John grinned, his fingers dancing over the wet shell of a stray seed.

“You’re welcome,” Dave smiled back, not looking up from his task. His tongue was poking out though his lip, just a little, and John chuckled breathlessly. That was cute.

“Want me to heat us up some cider or something? Or tea?”

“Would you make some coffee please?” Dave replied, and John nodded. He stood up, only to turn around and prep the coffee machine. It only took a second, and by the time it was done so was Dave. The pumpkins weren’t all the way warm yet, and the insides were cold. A warm mug was just the solution.

Hot coffee sloshed in to two matching red coffee cups. Dave fit his neatly in to his hand, and sipped noisily in between using an ice cream scooper to slop pumpkin guts out of the second pumpkin on to news paper.

John watched him, his sweater sleeves pulled down and pulled up over his palms. Dave slapped the last scoop down on the floor and looked up, droplets of pumpkin juice on his beloved shades.

“All done. What’cha gonna carve?” Dave grinned back, and threw a hand full of wet pumpkin seeds at his boyfriend. John shrieked, dodging it barely.

“Asshole,” John scowled, looking between the offending pumpkin guts andgis boyfriend. “Hey Dave?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	8. Hungry Like The Wolf (DirkJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyuutier asked:
> 
> d i r k j o h n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:   
> http://peoplemask.tumblr.com/post/101434044520/larissafae-whatamievensaying

“You’re a shit werewolf.”

John’s grin spread ear to ear. A snarl spread the wolf’s teeth. The moon hung bright and full over them.

“I’m not afraid of you, asshole,” John laughed. “You’d think as many times as we’ve done this you’d remember.”

John took a step forward. The sand-colored canid took a step back, pressing himself further into the trunk of a tree. This was a dance they both knew well, one they’d done before and would continue doing.

The werewolf was as large as a black bear, coming to John’s middle on four legs and taller if he reared up on two. His teeth were the size of kitchen knives and just as sharp, capable of tearing meat from bone and extinguishing the life out of any human. With paws as big as his, he’d have no trouble holding John down.

John took another step further. The hair on the wolf’s hackles raised. His stance widened. His pointed ears pressed flat to his head and a warning growl rumbled from his chest.

With the next step, the growl rumbled louder. Saliva dripped down from his teeth, long tendrils falling to the cold earth under him. John took another stride, and the dog lunged, snapping at him with too white teeth and wild eyes. Air rushed past John’s face.

“No!” He shouted, pinning the wolf back against the tree with only his words.

Fear nagged at John deep in his gut as it rolled. The first time he’d done this he’d been nearly frozen. He couldn’t let this go through. His boyfriend couldn’t stay out all night, not with silver bullets flying around. He was nearly close enough, anyway. This was a safe distance.

John sucked in a deep, deep breath and spoke.

“It’s time to come home, Dirk Strider.”

He threw himself forward before the wolf could react. He slotted his shoulder under his massive jaw, hoping if he could keep Dirk’s mouth from twisting he wouldn't be bitten. This was that hardest part of the whole night.

John wasn’t sure what about their embrace forced the transformation to reverse. It could have been the compression of the hug, the touch of his lover or the use of his Name. Drawing one final thing from the front pocket of his hoodie, John reached up.

Dirk’s triangle shades were his signature. They were a personal piece of his clothing. John had no way to keep his arm out of bite range, but despite being worried he wasn’t sure if it would work without it. Covering his boyfriend's eye with his wrist, he pressed the sunglasses between Dirk’s eyes an held them there, palm flat on the curve of his muzzle.

Dirk thrashed, trying to wiggle out of John’s hold sideways, but he only succeeded in dragging them both before he fell over.

“It’s time to come home, Dirk!” John repeated, burring his face into the matted, dirty fur on Dirk’s chest.

John thought often times that the wolf part of Dirk’s brain wanted him to stay that way. That was why he always tried to fight. Dirk’s jaws snapped shut audibly as he tried in vain to bite his boyfriend, his paws flailing. He got a foothold finally, but the curved hunter’s nails he’d once boasted were gone.

Dirk’s joints creaked as they moved back in to place. Fur flew, falling out in huge chunks as his knees turned around and his teeth shrank. John had only ever seen the transformation into wolf form, once, when Dirk argued with his elder brother, but never from. No, his face was usually pressed right where it was now.

Finally, Dirk stilled.

John opened his eyes and found himself meet with a bare, human chest.

“You’re going to get hurt doing this sometime,” Dirk’s voice carried quietly and even.

“I come out here at three in the morning every full moon to get your ass,” John replied. “The only thing that ever hurts me is mosquitos.”


	9. Longevity (BroJohn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see this pairing as super barely legal John with 40 something year old Bro trying to convince himself he’s too old for him. So I changed it.
> 
> John is 28 and Bro’s 50. Tw for a large age gap. If that’s not your jam this isn’t for you. I work on a family farm where my bosses have almost the same size gap so absolutely do not come at me and say it won’t ever work and they can’t have real love.

Empty boxes of hair dye covered the kitchen counter. John outright cringed at the sight of the closed bathroom door. When he had left home that morning that morning for work, his longtime boyfriend had been watching television, drinking his coffee smooth and slow with his feet up.   
  
It wasn’t exactly a secret that Bro was having somewhat of a midlife crisis. A few weeks ago he’d cut all the sleeves off his shirts, before that he preoccupied himself with muscle cars. John thought he probably should have saw this coming, seeing as Bro had been fixated on his reflection in the mirror last night. He only had a few grey hairs, honestly. He didn’t need to make this big a fuss over it.   
  
Kicking his shoes off near the door, John strode across their small shared apartment to knock on the bathroom.   
  
“Hey,” John said, a bit awkwardly.   
  
“Hey,” came Bro’s voice from the other side of the door. He sounded calm, like he hadn’t left his evidence all over the kitchen.   
  
“You have a good day at work?” He asked after a short silence.   
  
“Yeah, it was fine. What’s going on?” John knew exactly what was going on, but he thought it best to let Bro explain himself.    
  
“Nothing?” he responded instead.   
  
“You don’t sound so sure,” John said. “Come out.”   
  
There was a pause. “No. It looks bad.”   
  
John sighed and used his left hand to push his hair out of his face. “Let me see and I’ll help you fix it.”   
  
No sound came out of the bathroom for a few moments, and then the lock on the door clicked. Bro opened the door slowly, the harsh lights of the vanity backlighting him against the dark hallway. John reached over and flipped on the light.   
  
Despite the dye boxes being labeled ‘blonde’, Bro’s hair had bleached white. Honest to god snow white. It was only half dry, but it stuck up in all directions, probably fucking fried from all the chemicals. The trash can behind him was full of gloves and pigment bottles.   
  
“Oh my god, dude,” John groaned. “Did you seriously use all four boxes?”   
  
“I bought one box and it wasn’t the right color. So I bought a couple more and they were wrong too,” Bro muttered.   
  
“I knew better, and I did it anyway,” he admitted.   
  
“Okay,” John took a deep breathe, “Okay. Yeah, okay. They probably have a shampoo or something for this.”   
  
“What’s the point?” Bro countered. “The gray is just gonna grow back in.”   
  
“What’s wrong with the gray?” John replied, exasperated. “It’s normal, it happens to everyone. And it was only like, a tiny patch on the sides, what was wrong with that?”   
  
“Says the only person I know still under thirty,” Bro rolled his eyes.   
  
“Dave,” John said.   
  
“Doesn’t count.”   
  
“Does,” John disagreed, “he’s your brother. What would he think if he knew you were doing this?”   
  
Bro’s mouth pressed into a hard line. That had hit a nerve.   
  
“Look,” John sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m just so frustrated with you not acting like yourself.”   
  
Bro sighed too, looking back over his shoulder at his trash mountain and then down to his feet. “This is kinda silly, isn’t it.”   
  
“I liked the gray,” John added. Bro’s frown deepened. Absolutely not. This was not going to fly. John reached out to place his palm on his boyfriend’s cheek. Gently, he tilted his chin up.   
  
“I mean it,” John insisted. “It made you look, I dunno. Distinguished sounds more like my dad. Maybe like, rugged. Or something.”   
  
“Yeah?” Bro replied, placing a hand on top of his own.   
  
“Mhm,” John nodded. “And the white isn’t bad. Jumping on the millennial hair dye trends, huh? I thought hipster shit was Dave’s deal.”   
  
A quiet laugh rumbled though Bro’s chest as he leaned in, pressing a quick peck to the tip of John’s nose. John wasn’t sure who pulled who in closer, but they ended up in a tight embrace leaning on the door frame. His boyfriend’s hands were warm on the small of his back. He smelled a little bleach-y but that was easily ignored with their lips pressed together.   
  
Bro pulled away to lay a trail of gentle kisses up the side of John’s neck, ending with a tug on his ear lobe. John could feel his stubble as he brushed his jaw against his own, just a little too hard, to be sure John could feel it. His voice when he spoke was barely above a whisper.    
  
“So… ‘rugged,’ huh?”  


End file.
